L'affront de Roy
by Profileuse vampirique
Summary: Ou lorsqu'au fin fond de Briggs, Roy commet une énorme boulette et que Riza s'énerve... Résumé nul première histoire publiée xD


**Disclaimer:** À la base, c'était un défi posé par une amie (Akabane Girl), qui m'avait donné cinq mots que je devais placé dans une histoire. Résultat, _ça_ ^^ Donc, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est _l'objet du délit_ ^^

* * *

Mots imposés: Poussin-Dessin/Dessiner-Bleu-Embarras-Pouet

* * *

La porte ne résista pas au coup de pied que je lui donnai. Dans un fracas étonnant, elle tomba sur le sol, résonnant à travers toute la bibliothèque. Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers moi, mais je ne vis que le sien. Un livre à la main, un bonbon déjà déballer dans l'autre, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux tournés vers moi, il me regarda avec surprise. Furieuse, je pointai un index meurtrier vers lui.

-TOI!! hurlai-je.

Brusquement, son expression changea. Son air surpris se transforma en masque d'horreur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses muscles se crispèrent. La peur la plus primaire tordit ses traits, et mon sang s'enflamma.

-Comment as-tu OSE?!!! explosai-je.

À ma droite, il y eut un mouvement -la bibliothècaire? Sans le quitter des yeux, je pointai mon 47 mm vers la silhouette. Aussitôt, le mouvement cessa et je me remis à hurler.

-Comment as-tu OSE?!! répétais-je.

-Dou... doucement, Riza, bafouilla-t-il en reposant son livre, po...pose ton revolver...

-LA FERME!! m'emportais-je.

Sans réflechir, je lui tirai dessus. La balle fusa, j'avais cependant visé assez haut pour ne pas l'atteindre et elle se ficha dans le rayonnage derrière lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter en emettant un cri de biche éffarouché. **Bleu **de peur, il me regarda à nouveau, tendant ses deux mains vers moi.

-Ri...Riza, je t'en pr...

-LA FERME!!!

À nouveau, je tirai mais cette fois, il réagit. Se glissant sous la table, il s'éloigna de moi, présentant toujours ses mains en avant.

-Riza, bafouilla-t-il.

Etrangement, ce fûs cela qui me fis perdre patience.

-Non mais je le crois PAS!!! hurlais-je.

Prise d'une folie furieuse, je lui tirai à nouveau dessus. Plus rapide que moi, il se baissa, et avec une moue étrange, il s'élança dans le couloir. Enragée, je lui courais après, lui lançant un dictionnaire.

-DEJA QU'A CAUSE DE TOI JE SUIS ENFERMEE DANS CETTE FOUTUE FORTERESSE DE BRIGGS!!!

Plongeant ma main dans ma poche, je sortie une grenade, que je dégoupillais avant de la lui lançé dessus. Avec un cri de demoiselle, il la fit fondre, et je lui tirais à nouveau dessus.

-ALORS QUE JE _HAIS _LE FROID!!!!

Rapide, Roy pris un virage, mais je l'avais déjà prévue. J'entendis son cri de biche éffarouchée avant de le voir glisser sur le verglas. Sur les fesses, il dévala l'escalier et je sautais, pour finalement atterir devant lui, le canon de 47 mm vrillé sur son front. Les yeux grands écarquillés, il se mit à trembler, mais cela avait moins de rapport avec le fait qu'il était assis à même la glace qu'avec le fait que je le fussillais des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche et j'armais le canon. Aussitôt, il se figea, son visage plus que jamais terrorisé. Et à nouveau, je me mise hurler.

-ET EN PLUS TU _OSES _ME FAIRE CA?!!!

-Mais, mais, mais... bafouilla-t-il. Riza... Riza mon pouss...

-AH NAN!!! TAIS-TOI!!

Exaspérée, je mis mes mains sur mes hanches tout en le fusillant des yeux. Me pinçant l'arrête du nez, je fermais les yeux.

-Tu as vingt secondes, murmurais-je en tentant de me contenir. Vingt secondes pour m'expliquer.

J'ouvris les yeux, et il recula par réflèxe. À bout, je me mise à compter.

-Un... Deux...

-Oui, oui! dégluti-t-il. Je.. Je veux bien t'expliquer, mais... Enfin, comprends-moi! Il était tout seul, perdu dans le froid.. Le pauvre...

Les dents serrées, je le dévisageais, et il tenta de sourire.

-Seize, soufflais-ej. Dix-sept..

-Quoi?! s'écria-t-il. Mais, mais, mais...

-Dix-huit, dix-neuf, VINGT!

Comme un enfant, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et je tirais en l'air. Il tressailli, et je rangeais mon revolver dans ma poche. Pas rassuré, il tenta un coup d'oeil, et je le pris par l'oreille. Dans un cortège de cri, je le forçais à se lever, et je le tirais vers ma chambre. sur le chemin, je saluais le sergent Armstrong, qui me dédia un sourire assasin et heureux. D'un coup de pied, je défonçais ma porte, et un piaillement salua mon arrivée. Je lâchais enfin Roy, avant de hurler:

-TU M'EXPLIQUES _CA_?!!!

Sur mon lit, bien emmitoufflé dans mon pull préférée, un** poussin** me dévisagea avant de pialler. Assasine, je me tournais vers Roy, mon index toujours pointé vers l'objet du délit. Tout attendrie, un sourire tout doux aux lêvres, Roy regardait le poussin, si mignon ainsi que je faillis oublier de l'assasiner des yeux lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi. Aussitôt, il se glaça, se relevant avec difficulté, ses paumes vers moi.

-Riza, commença-t-il.

-T'as vingt seconde, murmurais-je pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Et là, Roy me surpris. Avec une rapidité déséspérée, il se jeta à mes genoux, joignant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, avant de hurler:

-Riza, je suis sincèrement désolé! J'aurais dûs te demander, pardonne-moi! Pardon, pardon, pardon!

Je fûs si surprise que j'en baissais ma garde. Attendrie à mon tour, je me laissais sourire, secouant la tête.

Grossière erreur.

Dès qu'il sentit ma perte de défense, Roy se redressa, prenant mon poignet en me poussant en arrière. Je n'eûs pas vraiment le temps de réagir. En l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouvais dos au matelas, un poussin piallant comme un fou à côté de mon oreille, mes deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête, mes deux poignets entravés par deux gants blancs. Mon coeur eût un léger raté et Roy se tourna vers le poussin.

-Chut, mon tout ptit, ça va, c'est rien...

D'un coup d'épaule, je voulûe me dégager, mais Roy se laissa alors tomber de tout son poids sur moi. À moitié étouffée par lui -et rendue à moitié sourde par le poussin qui décida de s'enfuir de mon lit-, je laissais échappé un râle d'outre-tombe. Aussitôt, Roy se redressa, inquiet. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et à nouveau j'explosais:

-Bord*l Roy tu fais quoi?!!

Rassuré, Roy rit, un sourire chaleureux aux lêvres. Folle de rage, je me débattis, mais Roy me bloqua facilement. Comprenant que je n'avais aucunes chances du moment qu'il ne voulait pas me lâcher, je m'exortais au calme.

-Bon, finis-je par murmurer. Tu me relâche contre quoi?

-Tu acceptes le piou-piou dans ta chambre, fit-il, tout sourire.

À nouveau, mais plus profondement, je m'exortais au calme.

-Le piou-piou? répétais-je.

-Exact. Le piou-piou.

-Roy, tentais-je, pourquoi tu ne le gardes dans la tienne?

-Parce que chez moi, y a pas de chauffage.

Du calme, Riza, du calme. Respire. Technique de l'arbre. Plongeant dans ses yeux, je réalisais soudain deux choses: et de un, Roy Mustang était couché sur moi, et de deux, il n'y avait plus aucun piaillement. Si la première révelation me laissa plus ou moins de glace -surtout plus que moins d'ailleurs-, la seconde, et de façon assez étrange, m'inquieta.

-Euh, Roy? tentais-je.

-Nan, nan, nan, pas de compromis! C'est le piou-piou ou r...

-Le poussin ne fait plus de bruit Roy! le coupais-je.

-Quoi?!

La panique qui tordit ses traits m'aurais fait rire en d'autres occasions, mais là, elle ne fit qu'agraver ma propre peur. D'un bond, Roy se releva, à l'affût. Etrangement, je me relevais à mon tour, cherchant moi aussi ce pauvre poussin des yeux.

-Piou-piou? Piou-piou?!! Où t'es mon petit?!

-Roy, ça sert à rien! m'énervais-je.

Me penchant, je regardais sous mon lit, tandis que Roy regardait dans mon armoire. Et soudain, je me figeais. La peur glaça le creux de mon ventre, et je saisie le premier livre qui me passa sous la main pour le lançer sur Roy. De dos, il ne pûs l'éviter et le reçu par conséquent en pleine nuque. Avec un hurlement pathétique, il se retourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ç..?

-La porte!! T'avais laissé la porte ouverte!

La compréhension tordit ses traits, mais je m'étais déjà jeter à la poursuite du pauvre poussin perdu dans les couloirs gelés de Briggs. En courant, je traversais tout le couloir, calculant mentalement jusqu'où un poussin pouvait bien aller tout seul sur de la glace en l'espace de trois minutes et quelques. Quelque mètre, tout au plus. Il ne devais pas être loi... Un choc violent me coupa le souffle lorsque je tournais au premier angle, coupant également court à mes réflexions. Tombant sur les fesses, je n'eûs cependant pas le temps de me relever, je quittais tout simplement le sol.

-Sergent Hawkeye! s'exclama une voix forte.

Relevant les yeux, je vis le commandant Armstrong me dévisager avec insistance. Doucement, il me reposa sur mes pieds.

-Où courez-vous donc ainsi? C'est très dangereux ici de courir sans regarder devant soi!

-Je sais, mais voyez-vous le colonel Mustang a de nouveau eue une idée idiote, et je dois m'arranger pour limiter les dégats.

Le commandant Armstrong fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire.

-Ah, je vous reconnais bien là, rit-il. Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci?

-Il a décidé d'adopter un poussin, soupirais-je. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard?

Soudain, le commandant Armstrong perdit toutes expressions.

-Quoi? m'inquiètais-je aussitôt.

-Euh, un poussin? releva-t-il.

-Quoi?! répétais-je, mes mains se serrant.

-Euh, je l'ai vu oui, mais...

Cette fois, je perdis patience. Excedée, je pris les mains du commandant Armstrong.

-QUOI?!!!

-Eh bien, c'est ma soeur qui la trouver et...

-NON! hurlais-je en lâchant ses mains.

Ce fus cet instant que choisit Roy pour me rejoindre. Il regarda mon expression, celle du commandant, avant de perdre la sienne.

-Quoi? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

-C'est Olivia qui a ton poussin, fis-je, sur le même ton.

-!!!!

Le hurlement de Roy retentit dans toute la forteresse. Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Roy s'élança dans les escaliers montant au second étage. En quelques secondes, je fûs sur ses talons. La terreur que ressentait Roy était palpable, et je fûs tenter de lui prendre la main. Mais en y réfléchissant, je réalisais que cela nous ralentiraient considerablement. Avec des claquements secs, Roy fit fondre le gel, histoire de ne pas glisser et nous nous précipitâmes à travers le long couloir qui menait au bureau de Olivia. Sur notre passage, des visages se tournaient, mais Roy ne s'en rendit pas compte. Surtout lorque, de façon aussi cruelle que rassurante, nous entendîmes des piallement au bout du couloir. Aussitôt, Roy et moi, nous accélérâmes sans même nous consertés. D'un coup de pied, Roy défonça la porte du bureau d'Olivia, et je m'y engouffrais à sa suite, déjà prête à affronter l'impensable.

Mais rien n'aurais pûs me préparer à ce que j'allais découvrir.

Non, rien.

Dans mouvement de pure soumission, Roy se jeta sur le sol, face contre terre, tandis que je me figeais.

-Je t'en supplie Olivia, commença Roy, toujours face contre terre.

Figée, je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher. Impossible.... C'était impossible....

Assise dans son fauteuil de bois massif, bien callée en arrière, un sourire -unique pour ainsi dire- sur les lêvres, Olivia nous dévisagea Roy et moi, le petit poussin aux creux de ses mains. Très vite, elle perdit son sourire -mais pas la chaleur qui était née au fond de ses prunelles- et elle redevint la femme tranchante que je connaissais.

-Mustang, puis-je savoir en quel honneur tu as défonçer ma porte? fit-elle, très calme.

Se redressant, Roy releva les yeux.... avant de finir bouche-bée. Avec un hochement sec de la tête, Olivia se retourna vers moi.

-Elizabeth? Une explication?

-Euh.... bafouillais-je. Le colonel Mustang, repris-je en reprenant un peu d'assurance, cherchait son poussin, et lorsqu'il a appris que c'était t... vous qui l'aviez.... Eh bien...

Olivia profita de l'attitude prostrée de Roy pour me faire un clin d'oeil, et à nouveau, et en carressant le duvet jaune du petit poussin qui émit un piallement de bonheur, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Roy, ne me dis pas que tu pensais que je ferais du mal à cet Amour?

À la mention du dernier mot, je ne pûs m'empêcher de frissoner. Non, décidement, cela n'allait pas du tout à Olivia de jouer dans les sentiments. Roy, toujours prostré et bouche-bée, frisonna lui aussi, et Olivia lui adressa un sourire des plus tranchants.

-Colonel Mustang, répondez quand je vous parles!

En quelques secondes, Olivia tenta de redevenir cette femme froide et sûre d'elle qu'elle aimait tant afficher. Mais le petit poussin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains l'avait totalement changée.

Maladroitement, Roy se releva, tentant lui aussi de redevenir le Roy Mustang sûr de lui. Et avec un sourire, je ne pûs m'empêcher de me dire que ce poussin avait transformer bien des gens.

-Pour être tout à fait franc, dit Roy -et soudain, il était redevenu ce Roy flamboyant qu'il avait toujours été- oui. Je pensais vraisemenblablement le retrouver dans une marmite ou quelque chose de ce type.

-Oserais-tu songer que je n'ai pas de coeur?

-C'est une question rhétorique ça nan?

Ensemble, ils sourirent d'un mouvement identique et le poussin émit un petit cri joyeux. À mon tour, je souris, et Roy s'attendrie avant de se retourner vers Olivia.

-Bon, ma chère Olivia, puis-je récuperer mon Piou... Mon poussin?

Très droite, Olivia se leva, contournant son bureau pour se planter devant Roy. Tout en carressant le poussin d'un geste doux, elle se pencha vers Roy.

-Très bien Mustang, je te le rends mais...

D'un geste rapide et sec, elle attrapa Roy par le col, collant son visage à deux centimètres du sien. Terrifiante,elle fusilla Roy des yeux.

-Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.... menaça-t-elle. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de **dessin**.

Et elle le relâcha, avant de plaçer le poussin dans ses mains. Pendant une seconde, elle hésita, et tout doucement, elle embrassa le poussin sur le crâne, qui pialla d'aise. Puis, droite et militaire, elle retourna s'asseoir, avant d'agiter la main.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer tout les deux.

Roy, toujours terrorisé, mit plus de temps que moi à réagir. Avec un sourire, je le pris par le bras, le tirant vers la sortie. Derrière moi, je refermais la porte, et Olivia me fit un clin d'oeil que je lui rendis. Me retournant, je vis Roy se secouer avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Est-ce que j'ai vu ce que je viens de voir? demanda-t-il.

-Ca dépends, raillais-je. Tu parles de ta soumission totale devant Olivia, ou tu parles d'autre chose?

Faisant mine de carresser le poussin, il tourna la tête.

-Hum... Bref, on retourne à ta chambre? Il va geler le pauvre Piou-piou.

Et avec un sourire de gamin, il se retourna vers moi. Malgré moi, je souris à mon tour.

-D'accord, acquiessais-je. D'accord pour le moment. Mais je te préviesn, tu devras rétablir le chauffage chez toi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencer à marcher, et soudain, je me rendis compte que le sous-lieutenant Havoc me regardais étrangement.

-Oui? fis-je.

Havoc eûe un sourire, avant de désigner le poussin du menton.

-C'est enfin votre bébé? railla-t-il.

Malgré moi, je devins rouge d'**embarras**. Avec un sourire fier, Roy acquiessa fièrement.

-Exact vieux! Et j'espère bien te voir à son baptême.

-Ca marche patron! rit-il.

En secouant la tête, je partis vers ma chambre, laissant entre eux les moins de quinze d'âge mental. Bien sûr, Roy me rejoignit très vite, et nous descendîmes ensemble l'escalier menant à ma chambre, en silence. Douce, je regardais le poussin qui avait à la fois enlever toute la crédibilité à Olivia, toute mon intégrité, et ranimé en Roy l'âme de gamin que j'avais réussi à endiguer jusque là. Le poussin endormi aussi, entre les deux bras de Roy, lequel me fit un grand sourire. Je secouais la tête, et lorsque nous atterîmes en bas de l'escalier, Roy me retint par le bras.

-Oh, je ne t'ai même pas dis son nom!

Me retournant vers lui, je relevais un sourcil.

-C'est pas Piou-piou?

-Non, essaye de deviner son prénom, rit-il.

-Euh.... Jaune? Fire? Flamme? **Pouet**?

Roy secoua la tête, un sourire énorme aux lêvres. Avec un sourire, je secouais la tête.

-Il s'apelle: Royza. C'est un mix entre Roy et Riza. C'est mignon nan?

* * *

Mais comment j'ai pûs publié ça?!!! xD J'espère quand même que ça vous a plût ^^


End file.
